The Adelaide Crow: G'day, LA! (An AFL Mascot Manor Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: (Referenced to Kangaroo Jack: G'day, USA!) When Claude gets captured by poachers, Bailey and his friends leap into action. Bailey and Rampage make a mission to take Claude back to Adelaide, the home of the Crows.
1. Finding Claude and LA Madness

**Well, it looks like we're back with another story! Please note that this story is referenced from Kangaroo Jack: G'day USA!. I do not own AFL Mascot Manor, the NFL, the NHL, or the mascots itself. I only own my OC, Carla. Enjoy!**

_Gawler Ranges National Park, Australia.._

It's a partly cloudy day at Gawler Ranges, as crows were flying. Kangaroos were seen to hop around to the right. It was only a quest that Bailey and Rampage were running across the forest.

"Hey! Cut the vine!" Bailey said.

"I am! I'm having trouble cutting this thing apart!" Rampage snarled, trying to cut the vine.

A red-bellied black snake hissed at the two mascots, running away from the reptile.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rampage asked.

"I think not! We might be dead!" Bailey replied.

As Rampage and Bailey continued to run, their quest was now stopped by Claude.

"Oi! Can't you see we're tryin' to film here!?" Claude spat.

Claude was seen with a directors costume on, with a film clapper, and director megaphone in both hands.

"Claude? Why are you a director?" Bailey asked.

"We're tryin' to film a movie here." Claude replied.

"A movie? With who?" Rampage asked.

"All of us! It's about me, you, and your friend!" Claude replied.

"Oh.. Right.." Rampage sighed.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Bailey asked.

"FILM! Alroight?" Claude yelled.

"No need to yell!" Rampage said to Claude.

A crocodile and a kangaroo walked towards the crow, before speaking.

"Well, what are you gonna do? Act like a director?" The crocodile asked.

"Oi! A bird tryin' tah film!? Hah! Isn't that funny, mate?" The kangaroo giggled.

"Guys, this isn't funny.." Claude spat.

"I want to be the director!" The kangaroo spat.

"No, I want to be the director. I want to be in a Godzilla movie or somethin'.." The crocodile growled.

"If you're a director, you know you can't act while directing.." Claude said to the crocodile.

"Oh, right.." The crocodile sighed.

"Thissss sssseemssss a little too funny for a crow to film. Right?" The snake asked.

"Pal, I'M the director." Claude spat.

"I'm sssorry. Did I sssay sssomething wrong?" The snake asked.

The rest of the animals laughed, before Claude backed up a little.

"Uh, guys? That isn't funny.." Claude said to the animals.

"Uh oh.. That can't be good.." Rampage gulped.

The crocodile then got a little closer to Claude, along with Bailey and Rampage. And once the crocodile tried to bite not Claude, but Bailey, Rampage then woke up, riding the back of the Jeep. Turns out that it was only just a dream.

"Oh man.. It was just a dream.." Rampage sighed.

"What did you dream of? The Rams winning the Super Bowl?" Bailey asked.

"No, not that.. I had a dream where you and I went on a jungle adventure, and Claude was a film director for a...movie he tried to film with us." Rampage spoke.

"Huh. Kind of a..weird dream.." Bailey said to Rampage.

Rampage and Bailey both parked onto the terracotta ground, and got out of the Jeep. They both saw two Crows, and one Kangaroo, hanging out.

"Huh.. This Kangaroo seems familiar.." Rampage said, taking a closer look.

But the Kangaroo was seen to be Barry. Barry 'Brooser' Cracker, the North Melbourne Kangaroos Mascot.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Bailey yelled, running towards the figures along with Rampage.

Bailey and Rampage both arrived near the three mascots. One crow was seen to be Claude, while another was seen to be Carla. The Kangaroo was also seen to be Barry, which Bailey and Rampage both recognized.

"Hey, Claude!" Bailey said to Claude, giving him a handshake.

Abby then arrived after getting out of her Jeep, running towards Bailey and Rampage.

"That's the Claude you remember?" Abby asked.

"Don't you remember Claude? That's the same crow you dropped off quite some time ago!" Bailey spoke to Abby.

"Oh, yeah! I do remember Claude!" Abby shook.

"And look! He's got a girlfriend!" Rampage shook, looking at Carla.

It was a female Crow, named Carla. Carla was Claude's girlfriend, and mascot of the Adelaide AFW team.

"Hey Carla! Nice to meet you!" Bailey said, giving Carla a handshake.

Rampage then grabbed a mini muffin out of his hoodie pocket, before giving it to Claude.

"I got your favorite kind of muffin!" Rampage said, giving Claude a blueberry muffin.

Claude then took the muffin, and consumed the treat before Abby shook in awe.

"A crow that eats muffins? That's a thing I've never seen!" Abby shook in awe.

"Yeah, and what's cool is that he can play footy!" Bailey said.

But Barry managed to kick Bailey, falling onto the ground.

"Hey! What was that for, Barry!?" Bailey snarled.

Abby and Rampage both laughed before Bailey got up, dusting his shorts.

"No wonder why Barry did that though.." Bailey groaned, dusting his shorts after the fall.

"At least this Roo has got some sweet moves.." Rampage replied.

"He's also a country boy too." Bailey said to Rampage.

"How did you know!?" Rampage asked.

Before Bailey spoke, Barry then took down Bailey with his powerful tail.

"Stop that!" Bailey growled.

Bailey got up, and dusted his shorts after the fall.

"Man, this roo's got a powerful tail.." Bailey sighed.

Barry giggled a little, before Abby spoke.

"Yep. A true country-roo." Abby laughed.

But before Bailey spoke again, another Jeep was seen, about to head toward the figures.

"Uh, that must be a new member of the team.." Rampage said.

"No, Rampage. IT'S GONNA HEAD TOWARDS US!" Bailey yelled.

Bailey and Rampage both ran, along with Abby and Barry, while Claude and Carla both flew, being chased down by a Jeep.

"Oh boy.. We have a problem.." Abby gulped.

Instead of the Jeep chasing Claude, the Jeep then chased Carla down. Barry then got onto the Jeep to stop it from chasing Carla. Carla then arrived at the top of the tree, losing the Jeep. Barry then lost his grip, fell down while the Jeep continued to look for Claude.

"Good news.. Carla and Barry are safe." Rampage sighed.

"But, where's Claude?" Bailey asked.

Claude came out of the bush, and saw Carla. Barry was hiding in another bush, just a few meters away from Claude.

"Good news. Claude's safe now.." Bailey sighed.

The poachers were on top of another tree, dropping the net onto the crow. Claude then struggled to escape from the net, but was pounced by two poachers.

"Alright, blackbird. We got you now." The first poacher said.

The poachers placed the netted crow onto the Jeep bed rack, closing the rack door. Claude got up, and shook in sadness. The Jeep then drove to the campsite, leaving Carla and Barry worried and sad at the same time.

"Or maybe not.." Bailey gulped.

"We must save him.." Abby said to Rampage.

"But, how?" Rampage asked.

"If they head to the campsite, we have to get there." Bailey replied.

Abby and her friends got into her Jeep, and all drove to the campsite, while Carla and Barry waited.

_At the Campsite.._

The poachers then placed the sleeping crow into a cage, while Abby and her friends hid into a box.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rampage asked.

"Yeah, it might be.." Bailey replied.

The poachers are going to send Claude to Reno, for a show in the biggest little city of Nevada. Not just a show, but a reality TV show..

"So, they're going to send Claude to Reno for a random TV show. We must get him back to the airport, and take him back to Adelaide." Bailey said to Rampage.

"Reno? I haven't been into Reno before." Rampage shook.

But the flight had originally planned from Adelaide to Reno, but it is now Adelaide to Los Angeles.

"Wait. Did he say.. Los Angeles?" Abby asked.

"They have to redestinate the flight.." Rampage replied.

"Claude's goin' back to our hometown!" Bailey shook.

The two men then took the box inside, while the cage was next to it.

"That should do it. We need a reality TV show in Hollywood!" The man said.

"But, what about Reno?" The second man asked.

"There's no way a plane can get from Adelaide to Reno, so they had to plan the flight from here to Los Angeles." The first man replied.

"Oh.." The second man said.

The two men headed back outside, before the cargo van headed to Adelaide Airport.

"L.A? The flight is from here to Reno?" Rampage asked.

"This is a mission. We have to route him back to Australia in order to save his life. Otherwise, he'll end up in a TV show!" Bailey growled.

The van then headed to the Adelaide Airport, before the boxes were transferred inside the plane.

_Adelaide Airport, Morning.._

The cargo van transferred all boxes inside the plane, while the cage was next to the one box.

"Alright. Our mission is to save Claude, and take him back to Australia." Bailey said.

"Deal.." Rampage replied.

The plane then closed the door, before taking off. Once the plane took off, it started to head to the USA.

"It's heading to the USA. Now, once we get sent to the storage room, we have to get Claude out, and take him back to Adelaide." Abby said to Bailey.

"You got it." Bailey said.

Many hours later, the plane finally arrived at Los Angeles, before the cargo van started transferring boxes back inside.

"We're here. Back in my hometown.." Rampage cheered.

"I know we're back at SoCal. But we need to route Claude back to Adelaide." Abby said.

Once the van got all the boxes inside the van along with the cage, it drove to the storage room.

"Good. We're heading to the storage room.." Bailey said.

"But we don't have windows to find out we're going to the storage room.." Rampage shook.

"No worries. We'll get there.." Bailey said.

After the van arrived at the storage room, the men placed all the boxes onto the ground, organized. Along with the cage Claude was inside, the cage was next to the box Bailey and his friends were inside.

"Alright. Get out of the box.." Bailey said, getting out of the box.

Bailey, Abby, and Rampage both got out of the box, and saw Claude, still sleeping.

"Man, he's one sleepy crow.." Rampage said.

Bailey used his claw to unlock the cage, and picked Claude up.

"Alright. We need to keep an eye on the white car. The driver will be Max for today." Bailey said to Rampage.

"Alright.. Deal.." Rampage said, smiling.

Bailey and the two figures all took Claude outside, as the camera continued to record.

"What are these animals doing?" The man asked.

"There's just gonna take him to the vet, I suppose.." The second man replied.

"Yeah, let's pretend that they're taking a random bird to the vet.." The first man said.

The white car drove towards Bailey, Rampage, and Abby, along with Claude. Max then rolled the window down, seeing Bailey.

"Hey Bailey! What's with the new friend?" Max asked.

"No need for conversations.." Bailey said, placing Claude onto an empty hot tub.

Bailey and his friends got inside the car. But it wasn't just a car, a limo.

"So, how's your friend?" Abby asked.

"Good so far, Abby.." Max replied.

Max then readjusted the car mirror, and shook as he saw a crow, inside a limo.

"A crow in a car!?" Max shook.

"No need to panic, Max. We're on a mission to take him back to Adelaide." Bailey said to Max.

Max then calmed down, before heading to downtown Los Angeles.

_End of Chapter 1.._


	2. LA Shenanigans and Saving Claude

_Downtown Los Angeles, Midnight.._

Max is driving his limo to Downtown Los Angeles, while Bailey and his team, along with Claude are still inside.

"So, our destination is the airport. Right?" Mas asked Bailey.

"Yep. The airport is where we are going to take Claude back to Australia." Bailey replied.

"You bet!" Max said to Bailey.

Claude's eyes open wide, yawning, and shaking his head rapidly, before seeing Bailey and his team inside.

"Hey! Claude's awake now." Rampage said.

Claude shook as he saw Bailey and the rest of his team inside.

"Easy…" Bailey said to Claude.

Claude sticks his head through the limo roof, and shook as he saw buildings lit up, with route signs, and interstate highways signs as well. This caused Claude to leave in awe.

"Claude?" Bailey shook.

The people on the passenger hot tub were speaking to Claude.

"Hey, crow dude! See how high you can jump!" The surfer cheered.

This caused Claude to get out of the limo, leaving Bailey and his team in shock.

"CLAUDE! NO!" Bailey yelled.

Claude jumped out of the black limo, and landed safely onto the white limo.

"Nice one, dude!" The surfer cheered.

But the woman inside the car screamed, causing Claude to scream back, jumping out of the white limo. Claude then continued to run away from the passing cars, causing Max to be in shock.

"We're losing him!" Bailey shook.

Max continued to chase Claude, but since Claude kept running from passing cars, this caused a huge wreck, leaving a huge traffic jam.

"Darn it.. We almost had him.." Max growled.

"Wait! He's heading to Crowne Plaza!" Bailey yelled.

Max stopped the limo, and got out of the vehicle, along with the rest of his team, looking for Claude. Claude was running inside the Crowne Plaza's entrance, causing the rest of the people, screaming in terror.

"BIG BLACK BIRD! RUN!" The man screamed in terror.

The man screamed as he kept running, as Claude continued to run into the hotel. But the man in a tuxedo spoke to Claude.

"The entrance to the casino is to the right.." The man in a tuxedo said to Claude.

Claude then got onto the down escalator, entering the casino room. Bailey and his team entered the hotel, looking for Claude.

"You found him yet?" Bailey asked.

"No, he was right here. Now he's supposed to be here somewhere!" Abby cried.

But the poster caught Rampage's attention.

"Hey! Look!" Rampage cried.

"You found Claude?" Bailey asked.

"No! This poster is about the Boxing Championship tomorrow afternoon!" Rampage cheered.

"Ramps, we don't have time for Boxing stuff. We're on a mission to find Claude.." Bailey growled.

"Let's continue to look for Claude. Alright?" Abby replied.

The team entered the casino room, looking for Claude.

* * *

_Casino Room.._

Claude then entered the casino room, hearing jazz music just 6 feet away from the casino room. Claude then dreams about him and Carla, dancing. Along with the kookaburras flying, Claude was about to kiss Carla, until his dream was over. Claude sulked in sadness, until he continued to run.

"You found him yet?" Abby asked.

"No, and we need to keep looking for him. There has to be a way to find him!" Bailey replied.

Rampage then saw Claude, running into the stage warehouse.

"That's him!" Rampage said, running to the stage warehouse with his team.

The team entered the warehouse, and saw Claude, eating a hot pepper.

"There he is!" Bailey cheered.

Claude then ate a hot pepper, causing his mouth to set on fire. This caused Claude to scream, trying to take the sting away from his mouth.

"Get him!" Abby yelled.

Rampage and Bailey tried to catch Claude, but then escaped quickly, entering the kitchen.

"He's entering the kitchen!" Bailey cried.

The team entered the kitchen, and saw Claude, falling over a food cart. The cart caused the cooked chicken to be sent flying, until it hit Bailey and Rampage.

"Ugh.. Chicken grease.." Bailey groaned, trying to get the grease off himself.

Rampage placed the cooked chicken back onto the tray, and continued to look for Claude.

* * *

_Meanwhile.._

Bailey and Rampage were sent in a dark warehouse, as he shook in fear.

"Where are we right now?" Rampage muttered.

"A random warehouse. Why?" Bailey replied.

The lights were turn on, and they were inside a cage, while Claude was still inside a warehouse.

"How is Claude still in there!?" Rampage yelled.

The panther then snuck towards the two mascots, leaving the two in fear.

"Is that a.. Panther?" Bailey asked.

"Must be a Carolina..Panther.." Rampage mumbled.

Bailey glared at Rampage, before the panther licked some of the chicken grease off of him.

"I think he likes you.." Rampage said.

"No, he doesn't!" Bailey growled.

Bailey and Rampage both took their clothes off, revealing nothing but their boxers on. Claude then laughed, before hiding into the costume rack.

"This is embarrassing.." Bailey said, blushing.

But the cage was covered in a red/maroon cloth, causing the cage to pull up, with Bailey and Rampage inside. Claude then exited the hotel, and went towards the dead end.

"Uh, why are we moving?" Rampage asked.

"I don't know, Ramps. We gotta find out.." Bailey replied.

The cage then entered the stage, as the magician was about to pull the cloth.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I will now present to you, the Black Panther!" The magician said, about to pull the cloth.

The magician pulled the cloth, and revealed not the panther, but Bailey and Rampage.

"What the!?" The magician shook.

This caused the audience to laugh as hard as they could, as the magician growled in anger.

"Security.." The magician growled.

The security kicked Rampage and Bailey out, falling onto the ground, before Max drove towards them.

"How's the mission?" Max asked.

"We found Claude, but we didn't catch him.." Bailey sighed.

"Well, next time, we'll catch him soon.." Max said, as Rampage and Bailey got inside the limo.

Max then drove Rampage and Bailey to the motel.

* * *

_Boxing Area, Afternoon._

A pitbull-like dog is in a boxing uniform, while Claude is prepared to fight.

"Alright, Claude. Don't give up.." Max said to Claude.

"Got it, Max.." Claude replied.

Claude was also in his boxing uniform. The pitbull growled, before the bell rang.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We'll present you, the Pitbull!" The announcer cheered, as fans cheered on the Pitbull.

The Pitbull growled, before the announcer presented Claude.

"This boxer is a true bird of the dark night, and the bird down under. He is an Australian player, of an AFL team that came all the way to the United States. Here's….CLAUDE!" The announcer cheered, before Claude walked towards the Pitbull.

The bell rang, and the boxers began to fight. The Pitbull tried to punch Claude, but managed to dodge at least every move from the dog.

"A massive attack right here for the Pitbull! Attacks dodged by the crow!" The announcer cheered.

Claude then kissed the Pitbull on the forehead, as he shook in confusion.

"Oh! A kiss on the forehead!" The announcer cheered.

"You're goin' down, blackbird.." The Pitbull growled.

"Oh no, you didn't.." Claude laughed.

Claude then punched the boxer, falling onto the ground.

"OW! A powerful punch!" The announcer shook.

Claude continued to punch the opponent, until the Pitbull fell onto the ground, unconscious.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Knockout!" The announcer cheered, speaking to the Pitbull.

Claude has finally won the boxing match, as Rampage and Bailey cheered on the crow.

"Mama said Knock you Out!" Rampage cheered, cheering in his sleep.

Rampage then fell on top of Bailey, as he glared at him.

"What are you doing!? Get off of me!" Bailey snarled.

Rampage quickly got off of Bailey, before smelling breakfast.

"Whatcha making?" Rampage asked.

"Sausage eggs. Want some?" Abby asked.

Bailey and Rampage both entered the kitchen, before consuming the meal. Abby then turned on the TV, watching the news.

"We have some breaking news that Claude 'Curls' Crow, the mascot of the Adelaide Crows has been captured by poachers, and sent to Los Angeles. The three heroes, Bailey, Rampage, and Abby are trying to investigate to find the crow, before getting captured again.." The announcer called.

"We have to find Claude again.." Abby said, getting dressed.

Bailey and Rampage got dressed, before Max got up.

"What is it?" Max asked.

"We need to look for him!" Bailey growled.

"Oh, I understand what you said, Bailey.." Max yawned.

Bailey and the rest of his team all got into the car, and drove onto the roads.

_Later.._

They all arrived at the house, as they saw Claude, sitting down.

"There he is!" Bailey cheered.

Rampage grabbed a muffin out of his pocket, and tried to give it to Claude.

"I got your favorite! Muffins!" Rampage said to Claude.

Rampage walked towards Claude, and got caught by a rope. This caused Claude to fly away.

"DARN IT!" Rampage yelled.

Bailey used his claw to get Rampage out of the rope.

"Let's keep on looking.." Bailey replied.

Bailey and his team got inside the car, and continued to drive. Once Claude flew to the entrance of the river, Bailey and his team arrived.

"Claude! Get back here!" Abby cried.

Claude grabbed a handle, and as the boat drove, Claude was sent flying.

"Hey!" Bailey cried, getting onto the boat with his team.

Bailey drove the boat to chase Claude around, until the boat hits the rock.

"Great.." Bailey growled.

Claude safely landed onto the sandy ground, cheering.

"Nice one, crow boy!" The surfer cheered.

But the helicopter then dropped a net onto the crow, struggling to escape.

"Yeah! We got him!" Abby cheered.

But the poachers took Claude back on top of the Jeep's bed rack, closing the door.

"I got you now, birdy.." A voice called.

"Who is that?" Bailey asked.

"Oh, I am sorry. Did I say something wrong?" A voice called.

"My name is Baiko. Baiko the Jaguar.."

"Baiko?" Bailey asked.

"Yes. I am here to send your bird friend to some.. Hollywood show.." Baiko replied.

"Huh. I didn't expect that.." Max shook.

The Jeep then took Claude to the filming area, as Bailey shook.

"I don't understand!" Bailey shook.

"Now you do, Lion.." Baiko growled, laughing.

Baiko then drove his car to the filming area, causing the team to leave in shock.

"I'm shocked. What should we do now?" Rampage asked.

"I think we should get there to save Claude.." Bailey replied.

"But, how?" Rampage asked.

"I got an idea.." Max said.

* * *

_Hollywood, California.._

Claude was at the filming area, set to film a new reality TV show.

"Alright.. We need a bird to be a character on a reality TV show.." The man said.

"Who needs a random bird on a show!?" The second man growled.

"Maybe we will start filming already.." The director snarled.

Baiko was also staring at Claude, about to battle. But it's not about battling. It's about reality. As the camera records the two, Baiko started growling.

"Okay! CUT!" The director yelled.

"This is not for battling, this is for filming!" The fourth man yelled.

"Who dares to awaken the dog?" A voice called.

"What's that!?" The man shook.

It was Max, dressed up as a voodoo. This caused Baiko to laugh.

"Hah! You can't even fight me! I want Claude to be in MY reality show now!" Baiko yelled.

"You smuggled Claude for a stupid reality TV show!?" Max yelled.

Abby then tackled Baiko, began to fight. Bailey and Rampage tried to run towards Claude, but the filmers pounced on the two.

"Would you cut it out!" Baiko growled.

Claude watched the two fight, and then flew towards them.

"A crow? Your a character for my show! Not a boxer or something!" Baiko growled.

But Claude managed to punch Baiko, leaving the jaguar falling onto the water. Baiko then quickly got out of the creek, about to fight Claude.

"You're not going anywhere, blackbird.." Baiko growled.

"This ends here, and-"

"I don't think so, mister.." The police chief said, taking Baiko.

"Hey! Let me go!" Baiko snarled.

Baiko was sent inside a police car, before the chief spoke.

"I'm glad you guys had to save Claude from the poachers. Your work here is done, cadets.." The chief cheered, congratulating Bailey's team.

"Cadets?" Bailey asked in confusion.

Claude then nodded to Bailey. Baiko turns out to be a smuggler to Claude, trying to take him for a reality show.

"Now, let's take you back to your home, shall we?" Abby asked.

Claude then nodded, before the team headed to the airport.

"I'm so proud of them. I'm really glad they saved Claude from that..evil..jaguar guy.." The chief said, tears falling out of his eyes.

"First, who has a Jaguar to film? And second, are you gonna cry?" The man asked.

"That jaguar wanted Claude to be in his show. And.. I'm not crying.. Someone's been cutting onions.." The chief cried.

Once the police officers head back to the Police Department, the filmers head back to the warehouse.

* * *

_Back in Adelaide, Australia.._

Bailey and his team took Claude back to Australia, as Carla hugged the crow.

"Man, she's really worried about you, Claude.." Max said to Claude.

Carla was happy and worried at the same time, when Claude came back.

"Well, thanks for savin' my life, mates.." Claude said.

Bailey and his team shook in awe as they heard Claude talk.

"You can.. TALK!?" Bailey asked.

"Of course I can! Carla's been really worried about me being captured by poachers. I'm so glad you guys saved me.." Claude replied.

Carla then also talked as well.

"I was really worried sick when Claude was gone. Until you guys saved him, and took him back here, I was so happy he's back.." Carla said, hugging Claude.

"You can..also talk too!?" Rampage shook.

"Uh, yeah. I can talk!" Carla replied.

"I'm really glad you guys are here to save my life. You know what? We should be friends!" Claude said to Bailey.

"Friends?" Bailey asked.

"Yes. Friends for life.." Claude cooed.

The team then laughed a little, before Abby spoke.

"Alright, guys. I gotta take Bailey and Rampage back home. I promise, they'll come back soon.." Abby said to Claude.

Claude then agreed with Abby's decision, before she took Bailey and Rampage back to the airport.

_The End.._

**That was a fun story! I had so much fun writing this project, and I'm too excited to finish the last chapter. Please note that this story is referenced to Kangaroo Jack: G'day U.S.A! (the 2004 film) I'll see you in the next story!**


End file.
